horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ink Lemonade (Spongebob Squarepants)
"Ink Lemonade" is the 2nd half of the 16th episode of Season 11 of SpongeBob SquarePants. It first aired on May 9, 2018 in the USA. Plot Patrick creates a lemonade stand that turns out be unsuccessful. However, when he gets a secret ingredient from Squidward, the lemonade stand gets good business. Why It Sucks # Overuse of Squidward squirting all of his ink. # Patrick forces Squidward to ink himself so he can sell it for customers to drink. WHY!?! # Patrick is literally brain dead in this episode. He's also at his worst here. # Extremely not for the easily disturbed due to all the horrifying imagery, including that one scene where Squidward would imagine if he would grow old seeing how creepy this old counterpart is, even though Patrick really made that to scare him. # Tons of horrifying imagery and unfunny jokes. # Squidward gets tortured through out the episode for no reason. # The style of this episode is very flamboyant and in your face just for the sake of it. # Terrible ending: Squidward ends up eating spider egg cookies, and the baby spiders pops out of his mouth. Look out for this episode, expect this one to gain real controversy in Australia because in that country, spiders are very dangerous in Australia! # Because of all the gross-out humor and Squidward getting tortured for no reason, this episode feels very out of place for Season 11 since this season normally doesn't have any of these problems and tries to be more like the classic seasons (Seasons 1-3). Instead, it feels more like an episode from Seasons 6-8, which is infamous for having gross-out humor and Squidward getting tortured for no reason. # Patrick gets away scoff-free for his awful actions (Excluding the fact everyone stopped getting that lemonade). # The lesson seems to be work is bad until you add disgusting things and sell it to people. LET THAT SINK IN. # The Infamous Scene Of Old Squidward Is Very DISTURBING FOR YOUNG VIEWERS. Redeeming Qualities # The gag of mini Patrick walking up stairs inside of Patrick's body is creative. # Honestly, this episode is slightly better than an episode from Seasons 6-8 because it has a bit more creativity and somewhat funnier gags. # SpongeBob is not as unlikable as he was in "A Pal for Gary". # Some SpongeBob fans might like this episode. # Despite all the horrifying and disturbing imagery, it's not as horrible as "Cuddle E. Hugs". Reception This episode was near universally panned by many fans because of the gross-out humor and Squidward getting tortured for no reason. In fact, many fans feel that this episode is very out of place for the post-sequel era of SpongeBob SquarePants since the show has improved tremendously in this era after its decline in quality after the first movie, especially in seasons 6-8. Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Torture Episodes